Se prendre un mur
by Lacrimis
Summary: Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais Damon, je me suis prise un mur. Non vraiment, j'étais dans mes pensées et BAM, en pleine gueule, mais j'ai toujours su que l'amour ça fait mal. Quand Lucy et Kate arrive a Mystic Falls pour rien de plus que de très innocentes recherches, elles tombent dans un monde sérieux et correct, et donc tellement à l'opposé de leurs personnalités.
1. La Mystic Secte

Parfois je me dit que j'aurais aimer être le genre de fille qui rencontre l'homme parfait, que tous le monde aime et dont tous le monde s'occupe, tu sais ces filles sans vraiment de personnalité qu'on comprend pas vraiment pourquoi les gens l'aiment parce qu'on a juste envie de l'étrangler.

Ouais, j'aurais aimer être comme Elena.

Mais en tant que femme disposant de matière grise je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Bref il faudrait que je fasse une transition au récit la... Merde, j'ai pas d'idée. J'improvise.

Le soleil m'effleurait doucement le visage t-elle une fine caresse.. Enfin le soleil me transperçais les paupières et me bousillait les yeux tellement fort que je croyais l'entendre me murmurer ''Fuck you, Bitch.''

Ma coloc, Kate, me balance un oreiller a la gueule en guise de réveil.

Je reviens a mes pensées d'un peu plus tôt mais ce genre de fille se serait réveiller belle et fraiche, et une femme l'aurait appeler d'en bas pour lui dire «Petit déjeuner ma chérie !» (C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Elena ne prend plus de petit déjeuner depuis la fin de la saison 1, cqfd, RIP Jenna.) Et moi j'ai des cheveux partout, y compris dans la bouche et je me prend un oreiller. La vie est cruel.

Je tente tant bien que mal de me rendre présentable en m'acharnant sur mes cheveux blond avec une brosse, si fort que des piques se retrouve pris dans le foin. Je descend dans la cuisine pour aller m'écraser gracieusement sur une chaise et j'avise l'air ravi de Kate.

-Quoi ? T'a enfin réussi a trouver un tissus assez grand pour contenir tes obus ?

Ok c'est de la pure jalousie, j'aurais bien aimer avoir ces seins. Et ces fesses. Et sa bouche. Ma vie est misérable.

-J'ai localiser Klaus !

Hmm Klaus on dirait un nom de biscuit.

-C'est quoi sa Kloss ?

-Klaaaaahooos, elle me répond avec son accent tous moisi, c'est le vampire originel, enfin Lu' je t'en est parler !

-Parce que tu crois que je t'écoute ?

-Il est a Mystic Falls, une ville de Virginie style couper du monde et bien louche. On devrait y aller.

-Génial, j'avais justement l'intention de me pendre.

Katy adore apprendre tout un tas de choses sur les créatures surnaturelles, moi qui suis une sorcière je sais qu'il vaut mieux rester très loin de tous ce qui suce (C'est a dire les vampires et les pétasses).

-Bon tu bouge et tu va te préparer, de toute façon habiller ou pas je t'embarque. Me dit-elle avec son sourire 100% Psychopathe.

Que quelqu'un me donne une corde..

Oh cette petite vieille qui me mate avec ce sourire.. Elle SAIT que je suis debout dans le bus depuis une heure et que j'ai mal au jambe, et elle me regarde souffrir avec son expression ravie, je vais lui faire bouffer sa canne et me faire un collier avec ces dents.

Kate se trémousse en écoutant de la musique, oh putain la honte,je veux sortir de la.

J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai un pieu dans ma poche et que si je m'assois mal je peux me le planter dans la cuisses. Alors que j'ai jamais eu besoin de ça pour faire hara kiri a un buveur de sang, non mais je vous jure. A la limite ils devraient faire des modèles réduits pour les dieux comme moi, genre des cure-dents, ah, je me demande si on peut tuer un vampire avec un cure dent. A tester.

-De l'aaaaaaair enfin ! Je hurle en descendant du bus, les yeux fermer, les bras écartés, t-elle Jésus marchant sur l'eau.

-Bon, je vais voire si le camion de déménagement est arriver a l'appart, toi va finaliser notre inscription au lycée. Me dit Kate comme si j'allais faire ce qu'elle dit ou quelque chose comme sa.

Mais bon, c'est vrais qu'a choisir entre le lycée et le ''ET SA ON LE MES OU ?'' J'adore l'école, bref. Je me renseigne auprès d'une innocente passante qui me regarde comme si se promener en tee-shirt en hiver étais anormal, comme c'est vieux jeux. Bref, et la, je frôle le fou rire. Parce que sérieusement leur lycée s'appelle ''Mystic School'' ? Quelle originalité, et mieux, mieux, leur resto s'appelle le ''Mystic Grill.'' C'est beau, c'est frais, on dirait on dirait une secte.

Je m'arrête dans le Mystic Grill pour me commander un Mystic verre et aller au Mystic chiottes, qui n'ont rien de très mystic si vous voulez mon avis. Le serveur s'appelle Matt, il est blond Matt, il est sympa Matt, Matt c'est un peu le mec qui t'a pris ta virginité alors que tu t'étais promise que vous resteriez juste amis, tu vois ? Mais au final Matt est un bon ami donc il te pardonne. J'aime bien Matt.

-Oh salut Tyler ! Hurle mon nouvelle ami par dessus ma tête. Alors je me retourne et Oh my god.

-Noisette. Je dit a voix très haute et intelligible au nouvelle arrivant.

Désoler, vraiment, mais ce mec a beau avoir un corps parfait. Il. a. une. Tête. de. Noisette.

-Pardon ? Me dit Noisette-Man

-T'inquiète, c'est Lucy, elle est nouvelle en ville et elle est un peu..Spécial. Répond mon ex-nouvelle-ami.

-Je m'appelle Lucy enchanter. Je dit en tendant la main a Noi... Tyler.

Il me serre la main et vlan, je le savais qu'il fallait se méfier des hommes a têtes de noisettes, ma maman me l'a toujours dit. Loup-garou. On aurait dut appeler cette ville Tyercelieux, j'aurais déchirer.

-Salut Lucy. Alors, raconte... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire a Mystic Falls ?

Si ça sa veut pas dire casse toi, je suis la reine des endives.

-Je voyage beaucoup, disons que Mystic Falls est une ville intéressante sur certains points. Je dit en haussant les épaules.

Mais pas sur le point nommer Noisette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Héhé

-Oh tu sais, c'est une ville assez banal dans le fond... Répondit Matt dans mon dos.

Avec de banals loup-garous et de très banals vampires originaux. Même en Floride on se fait moins chier.

-Il faut que j'aille au lycée pour m'inscrire moi, je vous laisse. Bonne journée. Et je les plantes, bam, vous aviez qu'a pas mentir bande de méchants.

J'arrive au lycée, me baladant dans les couloirs en faisant des zigzags, espérant avertir quelqu'un que je ne sais absolument pas ou aller. Une fois n'est pas coutume, sa marche.

-Tu cherche quelque chose peut être ? Me demande gentiment un brun dans la trentaine.

-Euh oui, enfaite je suis nouvelle ici et je cherche la vie scolaire. Je dit. Je m'appelle Lucy. J'ajoute ensuite.

-Je m'appelle Alaric, mais tu peux m'apeller Ric, je suis professeur d'histoire ici.

Je me suis épargner au dernier moment l'humiliation de dire «Eh bah moi l'autre fois je suis aller Alamontagne et Alaplage, mais jamais Alaric.»

Rickounet me montre ou est la vie scolaire et j'ai le temps de vérifier qu'il est parfaitement humain, comme quoi je me faisait de fausse idée sa fait déjà 2 sur 3 de tous ceux que j'ai rencontrer ici.

Et la, mais je vous jure, je me retrouve devant la plus chiante, la plus agaçante, celle que tu tuerais avec un cure-dents sans te préoccuper de sa nature. J'ai nommer la responsable des inscriptions.

Elle me pose 2000 questions sans cesser de taper sur son ordinateur, et je vous jure qu'entre deux questions elle me souriait l'air de dire «Je sais que je te fait chier mais j'aime ça.» J'étais a deux doigts de lui balancer une agrafeuse quand une jeune blonde est passer devant moi et l'a regarder droit dans les yeux en disant «Je pense que son inscription est terminé, non ?»

La femme clos aussitôt mon inscription en me donnant la pile de papier nécessaire, ainsi que ceux de Kate. Je flaire le vampire bien sûr, vous m'avez pris pour une bille ou quoi ?

Je lui tend la main en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup j'ai bien crus que j'allais l'étriper ! Je m'appelle Lucy je suis nouvelle.

Elle me regarde un instant d'un air méfiant, mais sourit a son tour en me prenant la main.

-Rebekah, enchantée.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit un vampire originel, vivant depuis au moins mille ans et ayant plus que très probablement semer des centaines de cadavres, j'aimais beaucoup Rebekah. Si sa c'est pas une pure preuve que je n'ai aucun préjuges. Elle étais vraiment sympa, drôle et en manque d'affection, donc fragile. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de penser une seconde que j'étais au courant pour elle, a croire que je ment mieux que je ne le croyais.

Après sa, je suis rentré a mon nouveau cher moi, et Kate n'étant pas a la maison, je me suis assise entre les cartons. Le sol étais propre, mais pas propre bien, propre mort. Comme si personne n'étais venue depuis 10ans sauf pour faire le ménage. C'était trop propre. J'ai sortit une boite de céréale d'une valise afin de répandre quelques miettes en mangeant. Je pris ensuite une rapide douche, avant d'enfiler un short et un tee-shirt en guise de pyjama. J'étais donc en train d'installer mes vêtements dans mon armoire, ce dont vous vous foutez je suppose, mais il faut bien mettre le récit en place.

J'entendis soudain un cris a demi-étouffer dehors, mais bien audible avec la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je me concentre et repère un vampire non loin de la maison, sa commence vraiment a faire beaucoup en une seul journée. Je sort en passant naturellement par la fenêtre et cours vers la silhouette sombre, collant une deuxième, se débattant avec le peu de force lui restant. Je me concentre sur le vampire et lui décoche un horrible mal de crane, il s'effondre sur le sol en gémissant comme une fan de twiligth tandis que la victime tente de se relever faiblement. J'attrape le vampire par le bras et le col contre un mur, hmm les vampires ont au moins l'avantage d'être tous super beau gosse ici. Je le laisse reprendre ces esprit pour lui dire lentement :

-Tu recommence encore une fois, je te démonte avec un coton-tige.

Un coton-tige ou un cure-dents, qui sait.

-Qui est tu ? Me demande t-il d'un ton rageur, et son haleine au sang-chaud, immonde, me parviens.

-Je suis nouvelle dans le coin, je répond en le lâchant pour aller soigner la jeune femme, inconsciente.

Je pose une main sur son crane et murmure une formule, effaçant ces souvenirs de la soirée, avant de la renvoyer cher elle.

-Eh bien, Mlle nouvelle dans le coin, si j'étais toi je ferais attention a ce que je fais, genre au personne auxquels je me mesure.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, et son odeur anormalement forte m'avertit de mon erreur. Originel.

Non mais c'est pas pooooooossible d'être aussi malchanceuse. Je reprend contenance et je lui crache :

-Tu crois peut être que tu me fait peur parce que tu a eu 1000ans pour t'habituer a ton perpétuel air sournois, l'originel ?

-Kol Mikaelson, me dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant, une main sur le torse. Joli pyjama.

Ah merde, je porte ce tee-shirt avec le petit panda. Peut importe. Après tous ce mec s'appelle Kol, il aurait très bien put s'appeller UHU stic ou Pritt, et rien que pour ça il peut fermer sa gueule.

-Merci, c'est un cadeau.

-Tes amis ne doivent pas beaucoup t'aimer.

-Alors que toi tu a l'air d'être du genre a prendre soin de tes semblable, rétorquais-je en jetant un coup d'oeuil a la petite flaque de sang sur le sol.

-Que veux tu, il faut bien se nourrir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis fait demi-tour pour rentrer cher moi.

-Si tu souhaite vraiment arrêter tous les vampires de cette ville de chasser, il va falloir t'y mettre ! Il hurle dans mon dos (je plain les voisins.)

-Eh bien je m'y mettrait demain !

Je masque mon trouble, mais j'étais vraiment dans le pétrin. En m'attaquant a un vampire que je ne pouvais pas tuer je nous avais mis a découvert, moi et Kate. Il faudrait que je vois sa avec elle dès demain.

-En bref, tu a rencontrer un loup-garou, tu est devenue amie avec un originel et ennemie avec un autre, et tu nous as mis sacrément dans la merde, et tous ça en une journée ? Me dit Kate tandis que nous accrochons les tableau sur les murs.

-A croire que mon potentiel d'auto-destruction augmente. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tes vraiment un cas toi.

-Hey ! C' est pas ma faute si il y a plus de vampires que de fast food dans cette ville.

-Bon, on va juste attendre de voire comment les choses évolues, essaye juste de pas aggraver ton cas d'accord ?

Je soupire, passant ma main dans mes cheveux toujours emmêler, et regarde l'heure.

-Faudrait qu'on aille au lycée maintenant, si on ne veux pas être en retard.

Nous nous y rendons a pied, car n'ayant pas de permis et encore moins de voiture, et nous faisons dépasser par quelques véhicules luxueux.

-Putain ils sont vraiment péter de tunes ici. Me dit Kate.

-Ouais mais ils ont vraiment des noms de merde, tu va voir.

Mon premier cours c'est histoire, et celui de Kate science. Je la serre dans mes bras, sanglotant sur son épaule alors qu'elle me dit ''C'est bien, j'ai compris, dégage maintenant.'' Heureusement je retrouve Alapiscine et Rebekah, donc tous vas bien.

-Je peux m'assoir a côté de toi ? Je demande poliment (une fois n'est pas coutume) a la blonde.

-Bien sûr. Répond t-elle un peu surprise.

La pauvre, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle gentiment.

Alarache (Faut vraiment que j'arrète ces blagues de merdes.) commence son cour, essayant de nous faire croire que l'histoire, c'est vachement intéressant. Laissez moi rire. Haha.

Sachant que dans cette ville les êtres surnaturels pullules, je ferme les yeux pour localiser deux vampires de plus, mon petit loup-garou parfum noisette et surprise, une sorcière.

J'aurais dut m'en douter, la ou il y a du surnaturelle il y a toujours des sorcières.

Je me tourne discrètement vers le fond de la classe, donc, deux vampire femelle, une brune au cheveux brun. Mon dieu. Quelles cheveux étranges. Sa me donne vraiment des envies d'ébourrification intense ces trucks là. Et une autre blonde, le regard dans le vide, la bave coulant presque sur le menton.

La sorcière est de toute évidence une sorcière Benett, a son teint de peau. Je la fixe quelques secondes en essayant de repérer son niveau de puissance et elle tourne également les yeux vers moi. Je détourne vite le regard et fait semblant de m'intéresser a la vie dans les tranchés. Passionnante ces petite tranchés.

Après deux heures de tranchés, nous nous dirigont vers le self. A mi-chemin je me rend compte que j'ai oublier mon sac dans la salle comme une débile.

-Partez devant, dis-je a Kate et Rebekah qui font tranquillement connaissance, j'ai oublier mon sac.

-Comme une débile, dit Kate, formulant ma pensé a haute voix.

Je cours vers la salle d'histoire avant que Kate n'est décider de me priver de repas, et ouvrant la porte je tombe sur une scène insolite.

Un homme dans la trentaine, les cheveux blond et boucler, plaque un jeune homme d'à peu près mon age contre un mur, leur corps presque coller ensemble. Quand j'entre leur regarde noir tombe sur moi, furieux.

-Euh..Pardon.. Je ne voulait pas vous interrompre. Je me racle la gorge, attrapant mon sac avant de filer en vitesse. Je fait quelques pas dans le couloir avant que le plus jeune ne me rattrape.

-Attend ! Hey ! Attend !

Non mais si tu crois que je vais t'obéir tous ça parce que tu fricote avec des adultes mon petit...

Il apparaît soudain juste devant moi et se penche, captant mon regard.

-Tu n'a rien vue. Dit-il en me regardant plus intensément qu'une glace Haagen daz.

Il me prend pour une conne ou quoi ?

-Ah bon, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir vue faire des truck pas nettes avec un adulte. Un prof peut être ? Quelle cliché.

Il a l'air autant choquer que je n'ai pas céder a sa manipulation que part mes paroles, et captant son vampirisme je me dit que sa COMMENCE VRAAAAIMENT A BIEN FAIRE.

Il déglutit, me jaugeant du regard et dit comme un demeurer :

-Hein ?

-Deux.

Ohlalalaaaaaa mais c'était vraiment la blague du siècle ça. Je rigole toute seule et il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, l'air d'avoir pas piger le truck.

Je profite qu'il doivent être en train de penser ''Hein.. Deux ? Je.. Je crois que c'est un code..'' pour me tailler au self.

-Je suis tomber sur deux mecs en train de baiser dans la sale d'histoire.

Tandis que Kate et Rebekah éclate de rire pour une raison qui m'est pour l'instant inconnu, une fille au cheveux noirs se racle la gorge.

-Je m'appelle April, ravis de te rencontrer.

-Ah. Lucy, je t'assure que je ne suis pas une voyeuse, ravie.

Elle me sourit gentiment et je me tourne vers les deux grognasse qui rigole toujours.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

-Les deux mecs, je les connait. Dit Rebekah. Le plus vieux c'est mon frère.

-Il devrait faire attention, il pourrait se retrouver en prison pour un truck pareil.

A nouveau elle éclate de rire. Elle rigole tellement qu'elle oublie de penser qu'elle ne devrais pas avoir entendue les deux mecs dans la salle d'histoire et qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir reconnue son frère.

-Et l'autre, c'est Stefan Salvatore. Me dit Kate qui sait apparemment tous sur tous.

-Connais pas.

-Et je pense qu'il se battait, franchement Lucy. Ajoute Rebekah.

-Mais sa ne m'étonne pas de toi que tu est envisager l'autre option. Me charrie Katy.

Pf, ce serait bien de se sentir respecter de temps en temps.

On se retrouve, toute les quatre cette fois, en physique chimie. Je vois la brune au cheveux trop lisse pour que se soit réel et je fait une réflexion sur ces cheveux a Bekih en plaisantant.

-Un conseil : T'approche pas trop d'elle. Y'a pas que ces cheveux qui cloche cher cette fille.

Elle la regarde d'un air furieux et je change de sujet.

Après les cours, Kate et moi rentrons de notre côté après avoir échanger nos numéros avec les deux filles.

Un nouveau vampire, encore un mais laissez tombez j'abandonne, nous attend passiament au détour d'une rue.

-Alors c'est toi la fameuse sorcière et toi, le fameux loup-garou. Nous dit-il et je prend conscience que nous ne sommes pas les seule a avoir nos moyens d'informations.

-Je suis...

-Lucy et l'autre Kate, je sais. Me coupe t-il.

-Mais moi je ne sais pas qui tu est, helace. Le drague Kate.

-Damon Salvatore.

Ah, je vous avait dit qu'ils avait tous des noms bizarre. Il devait vraiment être sortit popotin en avant en battant des fesses pour que sa mère le baptise Damon. Ah mais c'est le frère de Stefan.

-Écoute, ravis de te rencontrer, mais j'ai une choucroute toute fraiche qui m'attend a la maison donc..

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici toute les deux ? Il me coupe, encore.

On échange un regard avec Kate, s'accordant mutuellement sur un mensonge plausible.

-Pour ne rien te cacher, on est venu assister au coming-out de ton frère.

J'entendrais presque Kate lever les yeux très haut dans le ciel a côté de moi.

-Hein ? Dit Damon.

-Deux. Ahah ils ne sont pas frères pour rien ces deux là.  
-Ne fait pas l'idiote, répond sérieusement. Répond Damon me démontrant qu'il peut être plus rapide que son petit frère a la détente.

-Écoute, dit Kate. Ce qu'on est venue faire ici ne te concerne pas, on veut juste s'intégrer dans cette ville pour l'instant.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible..

-Oh tu me saoule, je le coupe, vengeance, tu nous laisse passer ou je doit vraiment d'exploser le crane ?

Il grimace, mais s'écarte.

-Je vous est a l'œil, je ne vous quitte pas du regard. Menace t-il.

-Voyeur. Je réplique.


	2. Barbec avec grand-mère feuillage

Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, j'apprécie d'avoir votre avis. Franchement je m'attendais plus a des commentaires négatifs vue le niveau d'humour de cette fanfiction, donc je suis agréablement surprise. Merci beaucoup d'aimer mon humour, je me sentirait presque drôle.

* * *

Je suis tranquillement assise au bar du Mystic Grill, un verre de coca-cola a la main. (Parce que contrairement a tous les jeunes du coin je ne boit pas sans me soucier d'être majeur ou non.) Damon me fusille du regard a ma droite, Kol a ma gauche. J'aimerais bien me lever pour aller leur dire que leurs air terrifiant, je m'en bas les steaks avec une pelle a tarte rotative, mais franchement valent-ils la peine que je soulevé mon propre poids ? Je me le demande. Mr Saltzam, j'ai nommer mon gentil et responsable prof d'histoire, est déjà complétement bourrer. A 11h du matin, sa promet.

Damon s'installe sur le tabouret d'à côté, je fait comme s'il n'étais pas la.

-Dit moi maintenant ce que tu compte faire a Mystic Falls, et je pourrait peut être éviter de t'arracher la tête. Me souffle t-il entre ces dents.

Ce gars ne connait pas mon étonnante capacité a bouder, c'est clair. Si j'étais Elena je me tournerait dans un grand mouvement de cheveux en lui en foutant un maximum dans la gueule. Qu'il s'étouffe avec, pour voir.

-Si j'étais toi je répondrais maintenant.

-Mais tu n'est pas moi, comme c'est tragique.

Je ne résiste pas a le rembarrer sèchement, c'est pire qu'une drogue.

-C'est vraiment stupide de ta part ce que tu fait la..

Oh bon sang, je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers lui en souriant.

-Écoute, tu veux savoir ce que je viens faire a Mystic Falls ?  
-Oui !

-RIEN ! Absolument rien N-A-D-A.

Je dit sa en essayant d'articuler soigneusement, histoire que le message s'imprègne.

Il allait répliquer, mais Rebekah a poser une main entre nous deux sur le comptoir, fusillant Damon du regard.

-Laisse la tranquille.

J'aurais dut me vexer qu'on prenne ma défense a ma place, mais sa me changeait qu'on essaye pas de me soutirer des infos que je n'avais pas. Rebekah étais ma seule véritable allier ici.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu est une sorcière.

Ah, sa n'aura pas durer.

-J'avais penser a me le tatouer sur le front, mais comme aucun de vous n'a ''vampire originel'' tatouer sur le sien, j'ai penser que c'était surement pas la mode.

Elle a lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle avait déjà l'air moins sur ces gardes.

-Alors, tu va me le dire ?

-La couleur de ma culotte ?

-Ce que tu fait ici.

Je prend une gorgée de coca, essayant de réfléchir a ce que je pourrait répondre sans mentir.

-Franchement, aucune idée. Kate trouve que c'est une ville intéressante et moi je la suis. C'est un peu la chienne de ma vie tu vois. Sans insulte, vue que c'est un loup-garou.

Elle hoche la tête, pas surprise pour deux sous.

Nous sortons toute deux et tombons sur Tyler et un mec blond au cheveux boucler, qui serait plutôt beau si il ne dégageait pas une aura aussi sombre.

-Klaus je présume. Ton frère. Je dit a Rebekah.

La jeune femme occuper a essayer de les faire reculer tous deux, je crois bien qu'elle est dans ma classe d'ailleurs, me lança un regard d'au secoure.

Je hoche la tête, prête a aider mon prochain t-elle un scout de troisième division, puis je ramasse un bâton au sol, prête a empaler l'un des deux dessus, ou même les deux histoire qu'ils est le temps d'apprendre a se connaître. Mais, non-violente comme je suis, j'ai une autre idée.

-TYLER ! Je hurle, et ce con se tourne vers moi.

-VA CHERCHER ! Et je balance le bâton au loin.

Ah

Merde

Sa marche pas.

Il me regardent tous comme si j'étais une débile profonde, je ne m'en vexe pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de bataille en vue. J'attrape Rebekah par le bras, la sentant secouer par un fou rire refouler, et je l'embarque loin d'ici pendant que les autres sont encore sous le choque de mon entrer fracassante.

La blonde de tout a l'heur nous rattrape, elle me jauge quelques instants du regard, hésitante.

-Merci, enfin je crois, pour les avoirs..Distraits.

-De rien, je suis assez douer en distraction. Je répond, t-elle la grande modeste que je suis.

-Caroline, enchanté.

-Lucy, de même, et tu doit connaître Rebekah.

Les deux se jaugent avec une méfiance non dissimuler. Autant sa ne me dérange pas que tous le monde me déteste, autant toute cette tension autour de moi m'insupporte.  
-Sa vous dirait de m'aider a défaire mes cartons ? Une petit soirée entre blonde.

Elle ont l'aire surprise, mais acceptent toute les deux.

Pendant que nous déballons mes cartons, en déconnant complétement sur le contenus de certains (peluches, playmobiles, canard vibrant.. La routine quoi.) Caroline m'explique que tous le monde est sur les nerfs a cause d'un chasseur qui est arriver en ville récemment, mais que je ne connais malheureusement pas encore.

Comme je suis triste, je vous laisse imaginer les grosses larmes dévalant mes joues a la pensée que sur tous les vampire que j'ai rencontrer, pas un seul petit chasseur en vue. J'en apprend également beaucoup sur les doubles, les Salvatores et leur amour inconditionnel pour les doubles, l'amitié que porte plein de gens a un des doubles, et plus généralement qu'ici tous tourne autour des doubles. J'apprend aussi que Caroline parle beaucoup, pourvu qu'elle est les mains occuper (Mais non, a déballer des cartons, bande de détraqués.)

Tandis que nous déballons activement, Caroline et Rebekah reçoivent un appelle leur ordonnant de se rendre a la maison des sorcières (Non ce n'est pas un remake de the secret cercle, je vous jure.) et en bonne copine, je les accompagnes.

Tous le monde a l'air surpris de me voir et tous le monde se demande si ont peut me faire confiance, mais je répond que si on ne veut vraiment pas de moi je ne tien pas particulièrement a respirer de la poussière dans une maison en ruine.

Apparemment sa m'innocente, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

De ce que j'ai compris la sorcière Benett cherche des informations sur le chasseur auprès des esprit de sorcière cramés (et pourtant, aucune odeur de barbec, sa sent vraiment la poussière ici.).

Elle commence a causer en latin, mais s'interrompt pour me fixer droit des les yeux.

-Une vieille sorcière, on dirait qu'elle veut te parler. Me dit-elle.

Pf, je les connais les vieilles sorcière, a tous les coup on va me donner une mission de merde que je vais devoir remplir en tuant un max de people.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut grand-mère feuillage ?

Je m'approche de Bonnie et récite a mon tour la formule, ouvrant mon esprit aux esprits (comme c'est compliquer.).

C'est horrible comme sensation, c'est comme si un banquet gaulois s'installait dans ton crane et pourtant toujours pas d'odeur de barbec.

J'entends des tas de chuchotement qui ne veulent rien dire, et une voix me dit très calmement.

-Damon, Damon Salvatore. Tue le.

Genre, j'ai que sa a foutre d'obéir a des sorcières de deux milles ans même pas foutue de lancer un sort anti-brulure.

Ou de mettre de la crème solaire, a la rigueur.

Mais c'est toute les infos que j'ai, genre même pas ''tue le avec un cure-dents'' ce qui aurait eu plus d'intérêt, ou encore ''pénètre le avec un pieu en bois'' ce qui aurait au moin été drole, et puis si sa rentre sa le tue ou quoi ? Bref passons, je leur dits qu'elles m'ont juste ordonner de les aider dans leur taches ardues, et encore une fois tous le monde me croit, bande de petits naïfs.

N'ayant aucun message de plus, Damon se mes rapidement a élaborer un plan complexe (foncer dans le tas et buter le chasseur.) avant que je ne l'interrompe.

-Écoute, sauf si toi et ton frangin conter nous faire un coup de «Ring power !» avec la chorégraphie la métamorphose et les collants qui vont avec, vous ne m'avez pas l'air assez puissant pour faire le poids.

Ah, si un regard pouvait tuer.

-Elle a raison Damon, me soutien Stefan, il faut avoir un meilleur plan avant de passer a l'attaque.

Voilà, écoute donc ton frère et sa perpétuel expression inquiète (Sérieusement, il change des fois ou il est bloquer comme sa ? On dirait qu'il est constiper depuis un an.) Je rentre cher moi, me disant que j'aurais vraiment put m'éviter le voyage. L'avantage de cette journée est que je peux rajouter Caroline a ma liste d'alliée, en plus je crois qu'elle et Rebekah on commencer a se réconcilier, si je ne suis pas une fantastique amie tous de même.

Je raconte en détail tous ce que j'ai appris a Kate, et elle-même me raconte sa journée, et je suis sidérée.

Je ne sais pas par quelle miracle elle est devenue amie avec Kol, a croire qu'elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi en relationnelle.

-D'un autre coter je ne l'est pas aborder en le menaçant avec un coton-tige, sa aide. Répond-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas tord.


	3. Un tampon en infusion

Hello, voila un nouveau chapitre (Je carbure en ce moment, presque un par jour. Vive les vacances.) Merci pour toute vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, ce sont elles qui me pousse a écrire aussi vite ! Nina59210, merci pour le long commentaire que tu a pris la peine de rédiger ! Je pense que Lucy deviendras amie avec beaucoup de monde d'ici la fin de la fic, et moi aussi j'adorerais une personne comme elle dans la série... Doctor Mason, je suis contente que tu aime la blague sur les noms d'Alaric, ma Beta c'était juste totalement foutu de ma gueule en me disant que j'avais toucher le fond avec une vanne pareil. Ne retiens surtout pas tes rires de psycopathe, rire rallonge la vie ! Place a la lecture ;).

* * *

-Mais..Mais je t'emmerde !

Non mais hallucine d'être obliger d'aller acheter des tampons pour Kate, sous prétexte qu'elle est terrasser par un horrible mal de ventre.

Sous PRETEXTE, oui, parce que depuis quand manger de la glace a la fraise fait passer le mal de ventre ? Foutaise, vous dis-je.

-Soit sympa je t'en prie, je souffre atrocement.

-Mais sa ne t'empêche pas de bouffer, espèce de limace apathique.

-Merci Lu' ! J'te revaudrais sa.

Et elle me ferme la porte a la gueule, cet escargot épileptique.

Du coup je suis obliger de me taper la route contre mon grès jusqu'au..euh, Mystic Shop je présume. Ils ont bien remplacer Mc'do par le Mystic Grill après tous, je ne m'étonne plus de rien ici.

Je sort de cher moi, et la qui vois-je passer a 90 kmh sur une route déserte ? Stefan chevauchant sa moto -ce qui m'étonne bien assez, vue le temps qu'il doit passer sur ces cheveux je ne risquerais pas de DEFAIRE une mèche si j'étais lui.- Avec Elena derrière lui. J'ai dit derrière lui ? DEBOUT ! Je sais qu'elle est vampire, mais alors pourquoi diable porte t-elle un casque ? Sérieusement, si tu prend la peine de mettre un casque, évite de te mettre debout sur le véhicule, faut apprendre a relativiser dans la vie. En tous cas j'espère qu'elle rencontrera une branche basse, sa lui apprendra la vie a cette inconsciente.

Je reçoit un SMS de Rebekah qui me dit ''Mystic Grill, maintenant.'' Cette femme est d'une politesse, je vous jure.. Peut importe, je me rend donc au Mystic Grill -et oublier les tampons pour Kate, qu'elle appelle un vampire pour ramasser tous ce qui coule si sa lui chante- ou Bekih m'explique que le chasseur est juste la, devant, sur la chaise, mais si tu sais le mec chauve, mais non pas le petit vieux, roh tu saoule..

Bref, une fois précisément localiser je m'en vais a la rencontre de celui qui fait bien chier le monde apparemment, et encore plus que moi ce que je considère comme une offense personnel.

-Hello, mon petit sucre.

Il se retourne lentement vers moi, me scanne du regard (en tous cas c'est l'impression que sa donne) puis me tend la main en souriant.

-Connor.

Rebekah m'a expliquer qu'il avait des gants 100% anti vampire, avec autre chose que du jus de bétrave.

-Lucy.

Et je lui serre la main, un sourire victorieux et un regard conquérant sur la gueule. D'un autre côté, dans son esprit, je suis passer de vampire pouvant se permettre de l'accoster de façon injurieuse a débile mental n'ayant rien de mieux a foutre que de venir saluer des inconnus, c'est pas glorieux. La première partie de mon plan étant remplie, j'embarque ma blonde pour aller faire les courses.

* * *

-Mais si je te jure, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fou les pieds dans une grande surface. Réplique Rebekah.

-J'te crois pas, sérieux, tu va me dire que t'a jamais acheter de Mister Freeze ?

-De quoi ?

-T'a ratée ta vie ma pauvre, je t'en achète par pitié.

Tandis de que je remplis mon cadis de truck-que-tu-doit-absolument-avoir-gouter-sinon-rien-ne-sert-d'avoir-vécu-1000-ans, nous tombons sur Damon. Ce dernier est de toute évidence venus uniquement pour acheté de l'alcool, au vus de la bouteille qu'il a dans la main, mais je ne peut pas me foutre de lui étant donner que ma propre main prise par une boite de tampons.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou la ? Balance t-il comme le bourrin qu'il est.

-Je protège mon hygiène intime, figure toi, je répond en agitant avec classe la boite.

-Pas toi, toi, il réplique en désignant Rebekah du menton.

-Je l'accompagne, figure toi.

-T'a des amis toi maintenant ? Il dit d'un air moqueur.

-Eh oui, on a pas tous la chance de se balader avec une bouteille de whisky.

Bam, dans sa gueule, comment j'ai balancer sa. Tien d'ailleurs, je lui lance ma boite de tampon avec, qu'il s'en fasse une infusion, et je part avec Rebekah.

Nan mais j'hallucine qu'il ose traiter mon amie.

Bref du coup j'ai toujours pas acheter de tampons pour Kate, comment lui expliquer que Damon Salvatore en avait urgemment besoin..

-Kate, je t'en supplie, laisse moi entrer. Je pleurniche, coincer devant la porte de ma propre maison.

-NAN ! T'avais qu'a pas faire une bataille de tampons avec un vampire, tu te rend compte que mes règles tombent en même temps que la pleine lune ? Autrement dit, je me tape vraiment une semaine de MERDE ! Alors si je ne peux même pas compter sur ton soutien, tu ne rentre pas.

-Bah puisque c'est comme sa je me casse !

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, gueule de fouine !

Et c'est ma meilleur amie, imaginez un peu mes autres amis.

Heureusement Rebekah vivant seul dans sa super grande maison, elle a l'air ravie de m'héberger pour la nuit. Je m'installe dans son pieu, cherchant sur l'ordi portable si il y a une boutique ouverte la nuit ou on peut acheter des tampons, mais rien. D'un autre côté je doute de trouver un Mystic Tampax Night, se serait trop beau.

-Tu sais, me dit Rebekah en s'allongeant a coter de moi, je suis contente que tu soit arriver en ville, les gens ne m'apprécient pas vraiment ici.

-Tu veux dire que je suis ta seule amie ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-T'a vraiment une vie de merde, tu le sais ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je plaisaaaante ! Je la serre contre moi en la faisant rouler sur le lit, elle se crispe un moment dans mes bras avant de me rendre mon étreinte.

-T'es pas une amie aussi nase que sa.

-Ouais, je sais, je suis géniale.

On rigole toute les deux, puis décidons de ressortir au Mystic Grill, ou je passe apparemment ma vie. Tous part très vite cacahuète -Tyler n'a rien a voir avec sa, ne confondez pas noisette et cacahuète.- Un verre, deux verre, elle me fait gouter des alcool que je ne connaissait pas et que je ne veux plus connaître, ma vision se trouble.

Je dit a Bekih que je vais prendre l'air, et je sort sur le parking, me tenant au mur pour tenir debout.

-Tien, on dirait que c'est ceux qui en achètent le moins qui en boivent le plus. Dit une voix super sexy devant moi.

Je relève la tête, et là, génial, Damon Salvatore. Et comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être plus humiliante, je vomis a ces pieds. Il ne m'aide pas, ne bouge pas, me regarde juste cracher mes tripes sans rien faire. Je me redresse en me frottant la bouche avec distinction.

-Ah, mon pauvre petit Damon. Comme je te plain. Je dit en regardant son visage vaciller. C'est fou, même en vacillant il est super sexy.

-Tien, toi tu me plain ?

-Pour cette histoire avec la brune, Elena. Tu est pourtant super sympa, la preuve, tu n'a pas encore tuer.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui manque. Réplique t-il.

Je glousse, m'appuyant contre le mur en regardant les quelques voitures de fêtards mal garées.

-Mais tu ne le fait pas, tu fait des efforts. Au final, tu est celui qui la mérite le plus.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah, si c'était moi, je préfèrerais un mec qui fait des efforts pour être celui qui me correspond plutôt qu'un mec qui fait semblant de me correspondre.

Je ne sais pas trop si Stefan fait semblant en fait, c'est juste qu'on voit, qu'on sent même, qu'il n'est pas le gentil écolier presque humain pour qui il veut se faire passer.

-Mais bon, si c'était moi, je préférais un mec qui a plus que la constipation comme expression a son répertoire. Mais ce n'est pas moi.

J'entends Damon rire doucement, puis il m'attrape par le bras.

-Je vais être sympa, je vais te raccompagner.

-Maaaais, je suis venue avec Rebekah, je dort chez elle. Je gémit en me faisant trainer.

-Rebekah peut se débrouiller toute seule, toi tu m'a l'air un peut trop éméchée, et tu n'est qu'humaine.

-N'importe quoi, je suis une sorcière, mon petit.

-Tu est humaine quand même, et j'ai plus de 150 ans de plus que toi. Ne m'appelle pas petit.

-Je t'appelle coco l'asticot si je veux, je suis une puissante sorcière !

Il me soulève, et quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouve devant cher Rebekah. Aussitôt qu'il me repose, je vomis a nouveau. La vitesse vampirique quand t'es bourrée, c'est pas une super bonne idée. Je l'entend soupirer lourdement, quand je me redresse il a le visage crisper comme si j'étais une merde sur le trottoir, je sent mon sexe appeal monter en flèche. C'est une sensation super agréable quand tes déjà pas Penelop Cruz au départ, de puer le vomis et la sueur -et je ne parle pas de mes cheveux volontairement- face a un mec qui a l'air sortit tous droit d'une pub Lacoste.

-Euh merci, je crois.

-De rien, pense a te brosser les dents, surtout.

Et il disparaît, achevant de pourire ma soirée.


	4. Poker avec Mister Glue

Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Effectivement un léger décalage par rapport au dernier chapitre mais j'étais sur d'autre écrits et j'ai laisser celui là un peu de coter. Comme j'ai une grosse tendance a faire des fautes et que vous me l'avez signalez, j'ai demander a une amie de me corriger (merci a elle pour son fastidieux travail, surtout a trois heures du matin.) Bref, j'espère que vous trouverez moins de fautes, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mais l'humiliation.  
Voyez j'ai l'habitude qu'on me voie comme une grosse conne, parce que je dis et fais tout ce qui me passe par la tête, certes. Mais là, j'étais bourré. C'était pas tant ce que j'avais dit, mais à voir ma gueule ce matin je devais pas être une beauté hier... C'est des cernes ça ? On dirait que j'ai deux yeux au beurre noir. En plus j'avais vomi, j'avais vomi aux pieds de Damon Salvatore, devant ses chaussures parfaitement cirée. Que faire ? Quitter la ville ? Demander à Tyler de creuser un trou avec ses petites papattes pour m'enterrer vivante ? Me suicider aux yaourts aux fruits ?  
Non, ma vie est bien trop précieuse, et Kate a bouffé tous les yaourts -elle a toujours ces règles.-D'ailleur j'ai plus urgent à m'occuper, ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Autrement dit, toutes les petites bébêtes à poils seront de sortie. Et puis j'ai la seconde partie de mon plan à effectuer, donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à mon égo. Mais plus important encore, ou est Rebekah ? C'était pas très sympa de ma part d'être rentrée toute seule hier, mais j'avais presque été enlevé ! Bon, certes, il m'avait enlevé pour me ramener chez moi, mais il avait profité de mon état et maintenant j'avais perdu ma blonde. Je l'appelle et heureusement, elle décroche.  
-Ma chérie ! Désolé pour hier soir, j'ai rencontré... Un blaireau. Disons que ça c'est mal goupillé. Ca va, toi ?  
-Ouais ouais, j'étais chez un mec, mais je suis sur le chemin du retour.  
-Bonne nuit alors ? C'est pas mon cas.  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai vu Damon t'embarquer je pensais te retrouver dans son pieu.  
-Tu rêve, je lui est vomi dessus, c'était pas glorieux.  
-Oh, il le mérite.  
Ah ? C'est moi ou personne ne peut saquer ce mec dans cette ville ?

Bref, Kate est venue nous rejoindre car elle voulait absolument visiter la super grande maison de Rebekah, et Kol qui était avec elle est venu. Rebekah n'était pas ravie mais elle a laissé couler. Jusqu'ici vous comprenez et moi aussi. Maintenant comment on s'est retrouvé à jouer au poker au Mystic Grill ? Aucune idée. Quoi que pour le Mystic Grill, ça s'explique.  
-Alors, ça chauffe là haut ? Me dit Kol avec son perpetuel air narquois à la con.  
-Ferme la, tu me perturbe.  
-Tu es déjà tellement perturbé de toute façon..  
-Mon petit coeur, tu veux découvrir le vrai sens ''d'avoir un balais dans le cul'' ? Je suis à peur près sur qu'il y en a un en bois dans le coin..  
-Bon, tu joue ou quoi ? S'enerve Kate en agitant ses cartes comme un éventail.  
Comme si elle pouvait se faire passer pour une princesse avec son tee-shirt mickey, non mais je vous jure. Je joue en silence parce que c'est quand même bientôt la pleine lune, ne l'oublions pas.  
Et là, étrange duo, Damon Salvatore et mon prof d'histoire entrent dans le bar.  
-C'est quoi ce délire ? Je dis tout haut en les regardant, perplexe.  
-Ils sont amis ces deux là, c'est une longue histoire. Me répond Caroline qui était apparu derrière Rebekah, ne me demandez pas quand.  
-Je veux bien te croire, mais ils sont ''amis'' ou amis ? Genre ''amis'' comme Klaus et Stefan sont ''ennemis'' ?  
-Nan ils sont vraiment amis, enfin je crois. Répond Rebekah.  
-C'est quoi le délire ? S'incruste Kol, lourdement comme d'habitude.  
-On se croirait dans un porno gay continue dans cette ville, avec tout ces mecs qui se plaquent contre les murs. Je lui explique gentillement.  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Attend tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves pas ça carrément louche le coup d'enfoncer un pieu.. Tu vois pas la métaphore, serieux ?  
-Non.  
-C'est parce que tu es pur, mon petit coeur, bon tu joues ?  
-Vous jouez à quoi ? Interrompt Damon je-fou-mon-nez-partout Salvatore en se penchant par dessus mon épaule.  
-Salut princesse. Je dit en me tournant vers son visage, lui faisant sentir par la même occasion que je m'étais bien brosser les dents depuis hier.  
-Mon petit rayon de soleil, tu t'es bien arrangé depuis hier.  
-Toi pas tellement, on dirait que c'est définitif. Je suis désolée.  
Je le vois rire d'en dessous, c'est moche, de voir les gens d'en dessous.  
-Tiens, joue ça. Il me dit en désignant mes cartes.  
Je le fais, principalement parce que je me fou de l'issue de cette partie.  
-Tu lui fais confiance ? Rigole Kol, et bien que dirais tu de pimenter un peu la partie ?  
-Dis toujours, tu pourrais dire quelque chose d'intéressant, je ne veux surtout manquer ça.  
-Si je gagne le prochain tour, dès que je te le dirais, tu la fermera.  
-Parfait, mais si moi je gagne tu m'aide a tuer le chasseur de vampire et selon MES plans.  
-Marché conclu.  
-Intéressant. Dit Damon tout près de mon oreille, il a le dont d'être assez chiant sans faire d'effort quand même.  
-Aide moi au lieu de commenter. Je lui chuchote tous près de l'oreille aussi.  
Il prend la chaise à côté de moi et commence à me guider. Rebekah se couche rapidement, plus amusée de regarder l'affrontement, Kate fait de même, plus parce qu'elle est vraiment nulle au poker.  
-En fait, tu es ami avec le prof d'histoire ?  
Damon me regarde en haussant les sourcils, sans rien répondre.  
-Donc le coup du mec solitaire, c'est juste une façade, rigth ?  
-Le coup du mec solitaire ?  
-Ouais tu sais, tu fais le mec solitaire, Rebekah fait la méchante, Stefan le constipé. Et Kol, il fait le con, enfin lui il le fait pas c'est naturel.  
-J'ai hâte de pouvoir te dire de la fermer. Intervient Mister glue

-Mais c'est pas Stefan ton meilleur ami ? Je continue en ignorant Kol.  
Je vois Caroline lever les yeux au ciel.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Dit-elle.  
-Bah, ils ont des bagues assortis, c'est pas un truck qu'on faisait au collège avec nos best friends ?  
Kol éclate de rire tandis que Damon secoue la tête d'un air consterné.  
-Aucun rapport. Dit-il.  
-C'est trompeur pourtant. Ah ! Mais j'ai gagné !  
Tout le monde regarde les cartes d'un air paumé, je suis une pro de la distraction. Kol soupire et se tourne vers Kate.  
-Je te l'avais dit, sourit-elle, ne la sous-estime pas.  
-Aloooors je suppose que Kate a ton numéro, elle me le donnera et je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'énerve en menace et chantage alors qu'il est si simple d'être aider... Je sais que je peux compter sur Rebekah, Kate et Caroline et maintenant Kol. J'ai déjà une petite équipe.  
Et là vous vous demandez pourquoi je veux tellement tuer ce chasseur ? C'est bien simple, c'est ce qu'on appel l'unification par ennemi commun. Si je veux que tous ce beau monde se réconcilie il faut qu'on s'aide tous pour tuer une menace qui nous menace tous. Je suis tellement intelligente.  
-En fait, merci princesse ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Je cris à Damon reparti boire avec son bff, en sortant du grill. Il me fait un signe de la main, amusé, et je vois mon prof d'histoire stupéfait.  
Rebekah a un bal à préparer, Caroline s'est arrangé avec elle pour le thème, Kate va avec Rebekah donc par logique je pars avec Caroline.


	5. La biche et la luciolle

Ça fait longtemps ! Je suis désoléeee. J'ai été débordée par les cours, trop fatiguée pour écrire, et beaucoup trop pour écrire quelque chose de drôle. Quand ma boite mail m'a signalé que je recevais toujours des reviews enthousiastes sur cette fic, je me suis sentie obligé de poster du nouveau ! Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;).

* * *

Donc je pars avec Caroline dans sa voiture FORDS (Il faut le préciser, c'est important de faire de la pub.) et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour la garder aussi longtemps. Il doit y avoir environ une voiture tombant d'un pont par semaine à Mystic Falls; le vendeur doit s'en mettre plein les poches. Il faudrait qu'ils renforcent les barrières sur les bords, c'est pas sérieux tous ça.

On se rend à la pension Salvatore, car honte sur moi, je n'y avais jamais foutu les pieds.

Non mais, ils sont sérieux ?

Cette baraque fait deux cent fois la taille de la mienne, je veux bien qu'ils soit friqués mais est-ce vraiment la peine de le montrer ainsi ? Pensent-ils au pauvre peuple obligé d'admirer cette richesse de loin, obligé d'économiser la bouffe en ne mangeant que des compotes ? En plus c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient utiliser toutes les pièces...

Un jour, en se baladant au hasard, on va découvrir la chambre rouge de la douleur cachée dans les tréfonds de la pension, et ils regretterons de ne pas m'avoir écouté.

Stefan est là et, oh surprise, Klaus aussi. C'est louche je vous dis, c'est louche. Limite il passe plus de temps avec l'originel qu'avec Elena, alors qu'elle est supposer être sa copine.

Tu me diras si je devais choisir entre Klaus et Elena...Ouais, on se comprend Stef'.

Je commence à trouver Damon intéressant. Mais prudence, de récentes observations de ma part ont démontré que dans cette ville à partir du moment où une personne devient intéressante, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre...

Mais attendez. Sa voudrait dire que...

ELENA EST LA SEUL VERITABLE IMMORTELLE ?

Donnez moi une corde, que je l'étrangle avec pour tester cette théorie.

Bref, je m'égare. Klaus et Stefan se disputent _-Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.-_ En se plaquant mutuellement contre les murs _-Encore, mais il suffit d'une poignée de porte un peut trop basse pour que ça devienne intéressant, patience.-_ et en se jetant des regards profonds _-Quelle passion.-_ Et Caroline leur hurle d'arrêter, comme s'ils allaient dire ''Ah oui merde, désoler on arrête.'' Elle est pas blonde pour rien.

Je fais flamber un tapis, ça fait toujours son petit effet. Klaus me regarde étrangement et s'en va vers d'autres... Jeunes hommes à plaquer contre des murs je présume.

Caroline commence à discuter avec Stefan, ce qui fait que je me sens un peu...Larguer. Heureusement je trouve Jeremy dans un coin de la pièce et nous faisons connaissance.

-Je suis le petit frère d'Elena, il m'explique.  
Putain, comment j'aimerais trop pas être à sa place.

Pauvre petit Jeremy, jeté et rejeté aux oubliettes parce qu'il n'a pas de long cheveux raides, on se comprend si bien. Ton complexe d'infériorité doit être si développé pour que tu commences à te présenter comme ''Le frère d'Elena''. Comme si moi je me présentais comme l'amie de Kate ou que Damon se présentait comme le frère de Stefan.

Ah mais il le fait, comme quoi Elena et Stefan sont vraiment LE couple dont l'existence écrase tout les autres, c'est trop triste.

Ensuite on se fait une réunion de fille (Stefan est là mais il écrit dans son journal intime donc je le compte difficilement comme un homme.) pendant que Jeremy s'amuse avec des objets coupant, comme quoi Elena sait s'occuper de sa famille.

-J'ai peut être une robe à mettre, mais elle est franchement trop décolleté. Dis-je à Caro.

-En plus avec les chaperons, ce sera pas trop le jour pour exposer Sisi et Loulou.

Sisi et Loulou ? AH !

-C'est comme ça que t'appelles tes seins ? Putain mais trouve un nom mieux que ça.

-Tu veux que je les appelle comment ?

-Bah je sais pas, Damon et Stefan ? Ils sont frères, et en plus si tu colle tes nibards ensemble tu leur fait faire un câlin.

Stefan me lance un regard de biche effarouchée, c'est marrant quand on pense qu'il les bouffe, les biches.

-Pourquoi pas Kol et Klaus pour toi ? Réplique t-elle.

-Parce qu'i originels, et que je ne suis pas difforme à ce point.

-Tu peux enchaîner sur tes miches et sur ta..

-Caroline ! L'interrompt Miss Stefan, s'arrêtant d'écrire sur la misère de sa propre existence (je sais pas s'il est le plus humain des vampires, mais il est le plus ado.) Je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

-Par contre moi, tu me pensais comme ça ? Sympa. Je dit.

-C'est elle qui m'embarque dans ses délires bizarres. Pleurniche la blonde.

-Je vais dire à Klaus que tu as rebaptisé ton intimité d'après lui, sale traître.

-Essaye pour voir.

-Oooh tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?!

-On se calme les filles ! Nous coupe Jeremy, qui était bizarrement invisible jusque là.

Elle continue, on adore faire les gamines.

-Je vais raconter à Damon que t'es totalement en extase devant lui !

-Fait attention ma petite, je pourrais très bien me venger sur casse-noisette ! Le prochain bâton que je lancerai pourrait atterrir ''accidentellement'' dans un lac !

-Stop ! Hurlent Stefan et Jeremy.

J'attrape un oreiller et je le balance à Damon qui venait de rentrer. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'étais énervée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit-il en examinant le projectile.

Mais il m'énerve ce mec, aussi ! Pourquoi il arrive toujours quand je fais des trucks bizarre ?

''Tu veux qu'il se pointe quand ? Tu fait des trucks bizarres 99% du temps.'' Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

-Caroline ! Stefan ! On s'en va !

-Quoi ? Ils répondent galamment.

-Je vous paye un kebab d'écureuil si vous voulez mais magnez vous !

Je les attrape tous les deux par le bras et je les entraîne vers la porte, avant de revenir en trottinant pour récupérer mon pauvre petit Jérémy.

-Promis, je ne t'oublierai plus toi.

Caroline me regarde, un grand sourire plaqué sur la gueule, en agitant son verre de vodka bas prix comme si c'était du château Brian 1932.

-Et doooonc tu essayes de créer une sorte de refuge de psychopathe, right ?

-Je te demande si tu veux créer une S.P.A pour ton copain ? Je réplique.

Elle perd un peu de son sourire, comme si une pensée désagréable la percutait.

-Je me sens mal en se moment avec Tyler, mais je ne veux surtout pas que...Que sa tourne mal. Je serais détruite si jamais ça arrivait.

-Pleurer parce que ça se passe mal avec ton petit-copain-chien-de-compagnie, c'est un peu l'équivalent de chanter «Goodbye my lover» à ton stylo bic quand il ne marche plus, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne veux pas ton avis.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parle ?

-Je suis tellement déchirée que je pourrai faire la conversation à une chèvre. Ou à Damon.

-Les deux étant très semblable.

Elle pouffe de rire. Stefan et Jérémy se morfonde sur leur misérable vie d'ado et sur leur si génial aîné qu'ils ne pourront jamais égaler, à l'autre bout de la pièce. On décide d'aller chez Caroline, avant d'être inclus dans la conversation.  
On se retrouve allongées sur son lit, trop déchirées pour bouger ou pour communiquer normalement. On se mes à chanter «Sur le pont d'Avignon», et on le refait version rap. Soudain une étrange clarté envahit la pièce.

-Lu', y'a de la lumière dehors...

-C'est Klaus. Il vient t'observer comme le stalker qu'il est.

-Y'a de la lumière, Klaus, c'est pas une luciole géante.

-Il a une lampe de poche, pour pas se prendre stupidement un poteau en venant.

-Une grande lampe de poche alors.

-C'est pour compenser autre chose.

On éclate à nouveau de rire, le lit décide que, c'est bon sa suffit, il ne me supportera pas plus longtemps. Je m'écrase sur le sol, puis je me lève et je vais sympathiquement voir qui a braqué un spot sur la maison du shérif. Titubant vers la porte, je m'accroche à la poignée pour ne pas tomber.

-C'est QUUUUUI ? ETEINT TOI CONARD ! Je hurle comme si la lumière allait répondre.

-Ouvrez cette porte. Répond une voix basse et grave.

Et comme je suis une bille, j'ouvre la porte et je me retrouve fasse à mon chasseur préféré.

-Bien le bonsoir monsieur...

Sa main se lève, s'abat sur mon crâne.

C'est le noir.


	6. La magie de walt disney

Oui, je sais, je sais, je suis totalement irrégulière dans mes publications. Mais je continue, et c'est le principale non ? Non ? *Se cache* Je répondrais a vos reviews dans mon prochain chapitre, promis !

* * *

Vous savez ce qui est vraiment sympa ? Se réveiller ligoter à sa chaise dans une vieille pièce aux murs en pierre qui puent, un goût de sang dans la bouche, avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois.  
Dans la catégorie lendemain de soirée particulièrement étrange... J'aurais finalement trouvé la chambre rouge de la douleur chez les Salvatore ?  
Ah ! Mais je me souviens maintenant ! C'est mon ami le chasseur qui m'a amené ici. En tout cas, il est un peu con s'il a pensé que je ne pouvais pas me libérer, j'ai juste eu à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire flamber les cordes, ça risque d'être l'évasion la plus facile du siècle. Je vais sortir par la fenêtre bien tranquillement...  
Oh. my. god. Si ce n'est pas une putain de vraie tour de de château ça ! Le genre qu'on trouve dans les Disney ou dans les vieux documentaires sur Arte ! (Mais je connais mieux les Disney quand même.) Il y a même des douves remplies d'eau, si c'est pas la pure classe. Je n'ai plus qu'à chanter ''un jour mon prince viendra'' jusqu'à ma mort, parce qu'à ma connaissance, on a plus de chances de voir Klaus chanter "God save the Queen" en dansant nu sur le comptoir du Mystic Grill que de voir un prince arriver pour me sauver. Je me demande si Caroline apprécierait la vision ?  
Oh, Caroline, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas aussi faite capturer, ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'avoir deux princesses pour cette tour toute moisie. Même pas de dragon pour défendre l'entrée, juste un chasseur psychopathe sorti tout droit d'une pub pour la contraception. J'ai limite envie de me jeter du haut de la tour, mais ça marche que du haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard ces conneries.  
-Lucy ? Quelqu'un gueule tout en bas.  
Alors là, si j'avais su que parmi de toutes les personnes qui aurait pu venir me chercher, Damon se dévouerait.. J'aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui lancer un oreiller à la gueule.  
-Mon sauveur ! Mon héros ! Mon dieu ! Je hurle.  
-T'excites pas, Elena s'est faite capturer aussi, je viens la chercher.  
Ce moment de solitude est épique, mesdames et messieurs.  
-Tu pourrais pas me faire monter ? Il ajoute comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà fait assez.  
-Ouais pas de problème, je te lance mes cheveux tu t'accroches et je te remonte.  
-Sérieusement Lucy.  
-Sérieusement, tu penses que si j'avais eu un moyen de passer du sol à ici je me serais pas cassée depuis longtemps ?  
Il y a un silence, un deuxième moment de solitude..  
-Franchement, de ta part, je m'attends à tous, il dit finalement.  
-Mais je t'emmerde, tu trouves pas que j'ai déjà eu une journée assez pourrie comme ça ? Bon, pourquoi tu passes pas par la porte ?  
-Je peux pas, je suis pas invité.  
-Ah c'est triste la vie de vampire, tu peux tuer des gens, faire le con sur une moto sans rien risquer, mais si jamais tu tombes devant une porte c'est la fin.  
-Très drôle, bon, saute je vais te rattraper.  
Troisième moment de solitude, décidément..  
-Non mais t'as trop cru ? Si tu me rattrapes de cette hauteur, je vais t'écraser comme un chihuahua sous un 4x4 et encore, SI tu me rattrapes.  
-Je sais bien que t'es lourde ( -Mais ta gueule!) mais je vais sauter pendant que tu tombes, si je te rattrape à mi-hauteur tu survivras surement.  
-Surement ? T'es super sécurisant comme mec.  
-T'as pas d'autres choix, tu préfères attendre que tes cheveux poussent pour pouvoir te faire une corde ?  
-Je SAVAIS que t'avais regarder les Disney.  
-Bon, tu sautes ?  
Ouais ouais, facile à dire pour lui. Au pire si en cours de route il se rend compte que c'est pas faisable, il se décale juste pour éviter de se prendre une gerbe de sang. Mais bon, j'ai finalement quelque chose qui s'apparente vaguement (de loin, avec une mauvaise vue et des lunettes de merde) à un prince charmant, alors autant y aller. Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde Damon qui me fixe l'air de dire «T'attends quoi ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre, ma vraie princesse est pas loin, je te sauve parce que tu me fais pitié. » (Je ne sais pas comment il me dit tout ça avec un regard mais il le fait.) Je fais une prière, et je rigole nerveusement parce que de toute façon, j'irai sûrement en enfer, et je me laisse tomber.  
Non, pas gracieusement, plutôt comme une grosse masse. Pour une raison inconnue par moi-même, je me mets en position de plongée bouchon-qui-flotte, ou bombe selon comment vous l'appelez, en bref la meilleure façon de mourir en faisant un gros trou dans le sol. J'essaye d'hurler mais non, je n'aurais même pas cet honneur ; je suis totalement bloquée tellement je suis terrifiée. Et puis juste comme ça je sens Damon qui m'attrape contre lui brutalement, et me tient très très fort. Mais je sens qu'on va trop vite et qu'on va s'écraser brutalement au lieu de se réceptionner en finesse. Il se raidit contre moi (Non pas dans ce sens-là, bande de pervers!) et je sais qu'il est arrivé à la même conclusion, il n'avait pas prévu que je serais aussi lourde, c'est ça ? C'est ma faute : le Nutella nous aura tous les deux tué, être vampire ne t'empêche pas d'être victime des portes et de l'obésité, c'est terrible. Je m'accroche à lui faute de pouvoir lui faire le numéro du ''dernier jour sur terre'' vu qu'on a plus que quelques secondes à vue de nez. Et soudain, dans un moment de lucidité, je me rappelle qu'il y a des douves remplies d'eau pas loin. Je rassemble tous mes pouvoirs, ce qui est super fort vu mon état de panique, et je crée une rafale assez puissante pour nous faire plonger droit dans l'eau. J'entends à ce moment là un espèce de gros vrombissement qui vient du sol et que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.  
Je sens une forte brûlure sur ma peau alors qu'on percute la surface, et pour la deuxième fois en une journée, je m'évanouis.

Je me réveille complètement sonnée avec pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je suis allongée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture de luxe, enveloppée dans une couverture. J'ai un mal de tête puissant et je suis trempée, et pour compléter le tableau j'ai un goût de sang plus prononcé encore que tout à l'heure dans la bouche.  
J'ai mal partout, genre j'arrive à sentir chacun de mes muscles indépendamment. J'essaye de les compter en attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'expliquer comment je suis arrivée ici et ça ne tarde pas. Elena rentre côté passager et me jette un regard mi-surpris mi-dégoûté, c'est claire qu'on a pas toutes des cheveux parfaitement coiffés et une bonne odeur après une soirée arrosée, une captivité dans une tour qui pue et un plongeon dans les douves du... Mystic Castle ? Damon rentre alors du côté conducteur et son regard à lui est juste dégoûté peut être un peu rassuré aussi.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je lui demande.  
-Tu nous as fait dériver vers l'eau en créant au passage une immense faille dans la terre.  
-Hein ?  
-Une immense faille, d'environ 30 mètres de longueur et 10 mètres de profondeur, et le tremblement de terre qui va avec. Pourquoi, à propos ?  
Merde, pas trop dans mon plan de faire découvrir à tout le monde que j'ai quelques problèmes de contrôle avec ma magie.  
-J'ai paniqué, pas fait exprès.  
-Eh bien ça plus le plongeon, t'étais entre la vie et la mort.  
Ça explique le goût de sang dans ma bouche, de toute évidence pas le mien.  
-En tout cas, piaille Elena, ça a créé une diversion pour que je puisse m'enfuir ! Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour venir me délivrer, Damon !  
Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon ?  
-Enfin s'il n'était pas venu, il n'y aurait pas eu de distraction et donc pas de fuite, donc si, tu avais besoin de lui.  
-J'aurais trouvé le moyen de m'en sortir.  
Elle agite ses cheveux et regarde vers la fenêtre en boudant ostensiblement, je hausse les sourcils à Damon dans le rétroviseur. J'essaye de relancer la conversation.  
-Le chasseur, t'en as fait quoi ?  
-Il a réussi à s'enfuir.  
-Cool, je vais pouvoir le tuer moi-même.  
Il me lance un regard moqueur par dessus son épaule et je lui réponds par un sourire machiavélique.


	7. Les sous-terrain de la mort

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

* * *

L'occasion de faire appel aux originels s'était finalement présentée. Kol avait respecté sa promesse et s'était pointé, mais que je sois lacéré avec les cheveux trop couverts de gel de Stefan si je lui fais confiance (Oui, je suis terrifiée par ses cheveux depuis que j'ai vu la pub pour Vivel Dop fixation béton). La première étape était de trouver le chasseur, et déjà là, on était largué. On a bien fouillé la forêt (Oh, un écureuil qui s'enfuit, Stefan ne doit pas être loin) jusqu'à ce que Kate m'appelle pour nous révéler qu'il était actuellement au lycée pendant qu'on, ou plutôt que je, se fatiguait à crapahuter entre les arbres. On a donc pris la voiture de Kol qui ne cessait de se plaindre que je lui faisais perdre son temps.  
On est arrivé et j'ai dit à Rebekah de garder le petit pendant que je partais à la recherche de notre ami. Manquerait plus qu'il s'en aille en les voyant ! Il pense toujours que je suis humaine après tout (ce qui est un peu con, mais passons).  
Et qui je vois qui me dévisage les bras croisés, tel un surveillant de collège devant une future collée ? Vous avez deviné, Damon "Stalker" Salvatore.  
-Tu as décidé de l'attaquer ? Il me demande, d'un air agacé.  
-Je présume que toi aussi.  
-Tu te rends compte que tu n'es qu'une jeune inconsciente ?  
-Bah c'est toujours mieux que d'être un vieux con. Laisse moi t'expliquer la vie Henry, je fais ce que je veux, et le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi.. Bah déjà je serais bien dans la merde !  
-Juste pour information, le chasseur n'est plus ici. Il s'est enfui. Il me dit avec son petit air narquois à la con.  
-Quoi ?! Il est où ?  
Il me fait cet immonde mouvement de sourcils qui me fait penser à deux chenilles qui ondulent (je te laisse savourer cette image.)  
-Peut être que je pourrais te le dire si on travaillait ensemble.  
-Peut être bien, oui... Bon allez balance Simba, où qu'il est le vilain pas beau ?  
-Tu arrêtes les surnoms direct. Je vais t'y conduire.  
Je monte dans sa voiture avec Rebekah et Kol à l'arrière qui ne semble pas, mais pas du tout, contents.  
-Quand est-ce qu'on arriiiiveuuuh, je gémis, au bord de l'agonie  
-Tu vas la fermer oui ? Me balance le méchant Salvatore.  
-Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?  
-Elena l'a embrassé et elle a récupéré Stefan après, me signale Rebekah.  
-Ah, déçue de constater que le crapaud ne se transforme pas en prince charmant ?  
Comment de si beaux yeux bleus peuvent lancer des regards aussi noirs ?  
Il a serré le volant entre ses doigts, regardant la route avec une colère évidente. Même si ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous, il me fait de la peine à courir après Miss Pimbêche Gilbert. Se rend-il seulement compte qu'il se pourrit lui même la vie à vouloir absolument une fille aussi chiante qu'Elena ? Il tourne les yeux vers moi et il a dû se rendre compte que je le regardais avec une expression triste et compatissante parce qu'il a l'air encore plus furieux.

Il nous conduit donc au Mystic Grill -lieu de toutes les aventures- où Stefan et Matt nous attendent pour une virée dans les sous-terrains, où le chasseur aurait apparemment fui.  
-Donc vous restez bien groupé, il fait sombre là-dedans et il est facile de s'y perdre. Nous explique Matt apparemment ravi de pouvoir échapper à son statut d'humain inutile. (Elena aime ce statut, vampire inutile ça ne lui va pas, non mais!)  
Je me tourne vers Stefan et Damon avec sourire mièvre :  
-Vous avez entendu ? On se met deux par deux et on se tient par la main !  
Damon me pousse en avant d'un air exaspéré, je me rattrape à Kol qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant. Ce qui serait plutôt mignon s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi taré.  
-Mes cheveuuuuux. Je geins en essayant d'enlever sa main de mon crâne.  
-Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient être pire.  
-Ah c'est claire que tu passes plus de temps que moi à t'occuper de ta tête, Miss Mikaelson ! Je le nargue en approchant ma main de sa chevelure impeccable.  
II essaye de me balancer contre le mur mais je m'accroche à son épaule en me renversant par-dessus dans une espèce de prise de catch plutôt nul et j'arrive à glisser, lentement, doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux semblables à du duvet, à de la soie, à du coton...  
Et je frotte comme une malade. MOUHAHAHAHA.  
J'entends quelques rires alors que je me retrouve par terre, et soudain tout le monde la ferme.  
Devant nous, mais encore assez loin pour ne pas être totalement éclairé par la torche, se dresse la silhouette menaçante du chasseur (qui ressemble beaucoup à mon prof de sport de 6ème maintenant que j'y pense). Il tient un couteau qui menace la gorge de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde. Il me lance un regard satisfait alors que je m'élance vers lui en repoussant Matt contre le mur.  
-KATE !

Une reviews pour seul salaire ;)


	8. Sentiments douleureux

Voila, avec beaucoup de retard mais vous commencez a être habitués. Sa se précise sa se précise ! Merci a Eva pour la correction :)

* * *

Je vais le tuer. Le mettre dans un grille pain et en faire une petite biscotte que je tartinerai avec son propre sang et que je forcerai Elena à manger. Fin terrible.  
Il me regarde avec ses petits yeux de fouine en souriant, rapprochant un peu plus la lame de la gorge de Kate. Il a de la chance que Damon me tienne collé-serré contre lui (ce qui n'est pas complètement désagréable je l'avoue) sinon je l'aurai déjà scalpé.  
Enfin non, il n'y a pas grand chose à scalper, mais je lui aurai fait très mal !  
Kate ne bouge pas et me regarde l'air de dire ''maintenant, démerde-toi !'' jamais utile pour deux sous celle-là.  
-On dirait que votre plan avait une petite faille bande de suceurs de sang. Dit-il sans presque décoller les dents (on devrait me donner un prix pour avoir compris ce qu'il a dit d'ailleurs)  
-Ah je regrette, je me sens obligée d'intervenir, mais moi je ne suis pas un vampire !  
-Mais tu traînes avec eux, des suceurs de sang comme lui, dit-il en montrant Kol, qui doivent passer leur temps a dévorer des nouveaux nés.  
Sérieux ? Je me retourne vers Kol et je lui demande quel goût ça a, il me regarde juste comme si j'étais une malade. Damon sent que je suis moins en colère et commence à me relâcher, ce que je regrette. Moi et mon foutu self-contrôle.  
-Kate ! Viens ici ! Appelle Matt comme si elle pouvait.  
Kate lui lance juste un regard noir, alors je teste une autre approche, je m'accroupie au sol et je claque des doigts.  
-Kate ! Viens ici ! Au pied !  
-Si je crève je t'emmène dans ma tombe. Elle me susurre avec le sourire.  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse mais maintenant que je suis accroupie je vois que le chasseur de vampire a pleeein de poils dans le nez. Genre forêt amazonienne dans le pif. Flippant. Mais drôle. En tous cas ça contribue au fait que je n'ai plus du tout peur de lui maintenant.  
-Faite un pas en avant et je lui tranche la gorge.  
-Personnellement je m'en fous. Crois bon de nous préciser Kol.  
-Alors fais un pas en avant. Lui propose Kate.  
Je vous raconte pas comment le chasseur a l'air complètement paumé devant notre démonstration de débilité profonde. On déchire tout.  
-Heureusement qu'Elena a été assez intelligente pour deviner qu'il était ici, dit Stefan à Damon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Elena intelligente ?  
Je ris.  
L'Amérique rit.  
Le monde rit.  
Même les originels rient.  
Mais pas les Salvatore, parce que l'amour rend aveugle ET con. Je connais des dégénérescences du cerveau qui font moins de dégâts.  
J'ai beau être particulièrement lunatique (folle) comme fille, je ne laisse jamais mes amis tomber. Et pas comme Elena « Je ferai tous pour te sauver mais à la fin tu vas mourir et je réussirai quand même à être la victime dans l'histoire » Non, parfois, il m'arrive de leur sauver la vie.  
Je regarde le chasseur dans les yeux d'un air complètement sadique et il recule d'un pas sous la force de mon aura meurtrière.  
-Souffre. Je lui dit calmement.  
Il se plie en deux et hurle à plein poumons alors que Kate vient se réfugier derrière moi. Quand je me suis assurée qu'elle va bien je relâche la pression que j'exerce contre la prostate du chasseur (c'est sensible comme tout ces petites choses).  
Il s'enfuit en courant dans les sous-terrains et Bella-Non pardon, Elena, se met à le suivre en courant comme l'héroïne désespérée mais courageuse qu'elle est -tousse-.  
On la suit donc, en courant aussi du coup, et quand j'arrive en haletant comme Caroline après avoir couché avec Damon étant humaine (Je sais TOUT) je vois Stefan qui tient Elena dans ces bras, chialant car apparament elle vient de tuer le chasseur.  
Il faut être bon manipulateur pour faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on a besoin de se faire réconforter après avoir tué une personne -m'enfin ce n'est que mon avis-.  
Enfin au moins un problème dont on est débarrassés dans tout ce bordel. Malheureusement un autre me guettait depuis un moment.

Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais Damon, je me suis prise un mur. Non vraiment, j'étais dans mes pensées et BAM, en pleine gueule, mais j'ai toujours su que l'amour ça fait mal. Et aimer Damon Salvatore, ça allait faire plus que mal ça allait être épique. D'ailleurs, tandis que je suis aux toilettes (on ne peut pas tous écrire ses pensées dans un livre ancien, appuyé sur un bureau victorien, Stefan) je dresse la liste des raisons pour laquelle il est débile d'aimer Damon :  
-Il est beaucoup trop volatile pour avoir une vraie relation avec quelqu'un.  
-Il est beaucoup trop beau pour avoir une relation avec moi.  
-Il est tellement vieux qu'à ce point c'est plus du sexe c'est de la paléontologie.  
-Il est beaucoup trop attaché à son frère pour que ce soit sain.  
-Il est beaucoup, fin.  
-Il est amoureux d'Elena  
-Il est amoureux d'Elena  
-Il est amoureux d'Elena  
Et je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps, surtout que le prénom d'Elena m'aide à expulser.

Mais il fallait aussi que j'aille chialer auprès de Rebekah pour m'être cassé le nez, afin qu'elle me donne un peu de son sang pour que je guérisse plus vite. (J'ai déjà une assez sale gueule sans avoir le nez de travers en plus. Mon nez est la seule chose droite chez moi, merci.)  
Ensuite j'ai décidé d'arrêter de débattre comme le font toutes les adolescentes au point que bientôt on me verra arracher les pétales d'une fleure «Il m'aime, un peu, beaucoup.. » Comme Stefan a dû le faire souvent dans sa vie. Non, plutôt coucher avec Kol (BEURK) plutôt que ça (Non pas Beurk, m'enfin vous voyez, Kol c'est comme le petit frère casse pied que je n'ai jamais voulu avoirs.) Donc j'ai décidé de laisser couler et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ignorer mes propres sentiments pour protéger ceux que j'aime, voilà Elena, ça c'est un comportement d'héroïne.


	9. Sa malédiction et la mienne

Hey ! Eh bien je n'ai pas trop tarder cette fois ci. Déjà je tenais a vous dire un grand merci je suis très contente d'avoir atteint les 20 commentaires 9 favoris et 14 followers, et tous cela, c'est grâce a vous. Ensuite je vous remercie BEAUCOUP de complimenter à chaque fois l'humour «Drôle mais pourri» de Lucy (Qui est quand même mon humour merci beaucoup xD). Je suis très étonnée que personne n'ait remarqué qu'Alaric est vivant, alors qu'il devrait être mort... Comme quoi cette fic n'a tellement aucun sens qu'une absurdité en plus ou en moins vous parait sans importance .. Je l'ai inclue parce que j'avais envie, c'est tout :). On a eu dans le dernier chapitre le passage que vous avez pu lire dans le résumé, on peut donc dire que les choses deviennent sérieuses (Enfin aussi sérieuse que mon cerveau de débile profonde le permet).

* * *

Quand j'ai vu Damon une fois de plus assis au bar avec Alaric (Je serais curieuse de compter combien de verres ils s'enfilent par semaine, je me demande si ils sont parfois complètement sobres) Mon cœur a sauté dans ma poitrine. Et pas genre sauter agréablement, genre sauter quelque part entre mon pharynx et ma bouche. Genre j'ai cru que j'allais vomir à l'entrée du resto (ce qui n'est pas très délicat pour les gens qui mangent, je l'admets). Je suis le genre de fille qui arrive mal à garder ses émotions pour elle, tout simplement car comme vous avez pu le remarquer, aussitôt que quelque chose me passe par la tête je l'exprime.  
Je me suis assise à l'autre bout du bar, aussi loin possible d'eux, et je me suis mis a les observer du coin de l'oeil en sirotant un diabolo menthe (Je vous rassure je l'ai commandé, pas juste pris sur le bar, je n'en suis pas a ce niveau de pauvreté.)  
Si vous voulez savoir, d'ici, ils ont l'air aussi potes que Klaus et Elena, le regard dans le vide sans prononcer un mot ni faire un geste. Je me dis qu'il ne faut effectivement pas avoir dessaoulé depuis un bon moment pour supporter leur compagnie mutuel.  
-Salut toi. Dit une voix dans mon dos.  
-Oh dieu ! Je hurle en me retournant, sentant mon cœur faire des siennes pour la deuxième fois de la journée.  
-Lui même, m'a répondu Kol en plaçant fièrement les mains sur ses hanches dans une position ridicule. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ma grande.  
-Ah, c'est le cou de la vie mon grand, la terre est pollué des gens meurent de faim partout dans le monde, la crise économique. En plus j'ai mes règles alors...  
-C'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire un exposé. Il m'a interrompu.  
-Je t'en pris ça me fait plaisir.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu matais Salvatore ? M'a t-il demander en s'asseyant a côté de moi.  
-Je me disais qu'ils ont l'air de se faire bien chier assis là-bas.  
-Il paraît que Damon n'a pas été vraiment un très bon ami ces derniers temps. M'a t-il confié en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille (Ce que j'ai toujours trouvé répugnant)  
-Ouuuuh, on fait des ragots miss Mickaelson, tu ferais un très bon ami gay.  
Il m'a tapé l'arrière de la tête, pas assez fort pour qu'elle se décroche mais presque.  
-C'est la pleine lune ce soir, Kate a prévu un truck ? A t-il continué pendant que je me massais l'arrière du crâne.  
-Tu veux dire est ce qu'elle a choisi une maternité ou une maison de retraite ? (Il a souris) Non, elle va faire comme d'habitude je suppose, se balader dans la forêt et bouffer des animaux sauvage.  
-Pourquoi dans une forêt ?  
-Parce que pas sur les autoroutes évidemment.  
-Ben, pourquoi ? Il a insisté.  
-Tu connais pas la blague de Paf le loup-garou ? Il a levé les yeux au ciel en riant doucement.  
-Revenons en à ''Pourquoi tu mates Salvatore''.  
-Pour ne pas te mater toi, il faut bien regarder quelque part.  
-Regarde donc une gentille famille qui mange gentillement.  
-Arrête, j'ai la dalle.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Tu manges la famille je mange leur repas ?  
Il a éclaté de rire ce qui est plutôt rassurant parce qu'il aurait pu prendre ça au premier degré, quand tout à coup..Essayez de dire TOUT A COUP avec une voix qui vous donne envie de lire la suite parce qu'en fait c'est juste Stefan qui rentre et plonge vers moi avec les yeux tellement froncés qu'on dirait qu'il a une flèche sur la gueule.  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide. M'a t-il tout de suite attaquer sans même un bonjour, tu as de la menthe sur le menton.  
-Ben tien, ça m'avait manquer, c'est pas comme si j'avais aider a tuer votre ennemi quoi.. Hier ?  
-Elena souffre d'une sorte de malédiction, pour avoir tuer le chasseur. Elle essaye de se tuer.  
-Si même elle s'y met on va peut être enfin y arriver, a balancer Kol en souriant narquoisement a Stefan.  
-Ecoute, désolée Stefan mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment...  
-Il faut que tu trouves Lucy. A coupé Damon qui avait visiblement tout écouté et nous avait rejoint en une demi-seconde.  
-Je sais pas je te dis.  
-Cherche, fais quelque chose n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas juste la laisser mourir. Il m'a dit d'un air suppliant.  
J'avais très très envie de répondre «Ben si je peux, regarde moi» Mais je ne l'ai pas fais, Damon ressemblait au chat potté dans Shrek et j'avais du mal a y résister. (D'accord, je fondais comme un chocolat Lindt dans un four a micro onde)  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.


End file.
